<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nervous tics by Phantomxlegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045672">Nervous tics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend'>Phantomxlegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Will, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, kinda angsty, nervous tics, nervous will, nico comforts will, solangelo, tw bad nervous habits?, will has bad habits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own nervous habits.  It’s a part of life.  Will would never admit his bad habits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nervous tics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woah boy do I not know what I’m doing with this fic.  I wrote it anyway.  It was supposed to be more like thought/action oriented (usually all my fics are very dialogue oriented since that’s how I write) but I kinda failed at that.  Sorry if this offends anyone idk what I’m doing.  Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone had nervous tics.  It was just a fact of life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will knew that when Nico was nervous or thinking he would mess with his skull ring, or twist the fabric of his clothes around his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will knew that Kayla would play with her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Austin tapped his fingers or bounced his leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cecil talked a lot faster, like he was in a rush, or pick his cuticles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lou Ellen bit her nails or paced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will didn’t like to admit his bad habits.  But he scratched at his skin when he was nervous, or he would pick at his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually no one noticed, the scratches often only left some red marks for a while then cleared, and picking at his lips was common enough that no one batted an eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there were times when his anxieties wouldn’t calm and he broke the skin.  Sometimes it bled but mostly not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico sometimes noticed, but he was around Will a lot.  Nico knew when Will was nervous.  Will appreciated it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunshine,” Nico put his hands over Will’s.  Will didn’t realize he was raking his nails over the back of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Will looked away, “I didn’t realize.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s got you upset?” Nico asked, intertwining their fingers together.  Will frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The girl from earlier this morning, she still hasn’t woken up,” Will explained, “there’s nothing else that we can do for her, her injuries are mostly healed and she’s stable.  But she won’t wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico knew what Will was talking about, “she’s not close to death,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will nodded, but the worry didn’t ease from his expression.  His cheek started to itch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to take a break, I can go find Kayla for you, see if she can take over,” Nico gently ran his thumb along Will’s knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… no it’s fine,” Will pulled his hands away from Nico, folding them in his lap to keep from scratching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ve been worried about her all day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not just her, I’m worried about my dad, everything’s been very quiet lately too,” Will hated to admit when he was nervous, and he hated it more when someone mentioned his nervous habits.  And he was grateful that Nico didn’t actually point them out much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Nico hummed softly, “I think that it’ll be okay, he’s a god, Apollo will be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will looked past Nico out the window, glancing at the fading sunlight, “right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chewed on his lower lip, avoiding Nico’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I stole some sparklers from the Stoll brothers, after the sun goes down we can light those,” Nico explained, wanting to reach out and take Will’s hands again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Will examined Nico’s face, he had long since come to terms with the fact that his boyfriend didn’t really care much about rules.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a spot where no one will bother us and we also won’t burn anything down,” Nico continued, “it’s a bit off of the beach but no one will see us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds perfect, thank you,” Will wanted to scratch at the itch that had only grown from his cheek.  But instead he took Nico’s hands.  He knew that Nico didn’t like his nervous habits.  Nico’s brown eyes held his gaze.  Nico smiled softly and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a cough from one of the beds, the only occupied one in the infirmary and Will shot to his feet to check over the girl.  Hoping that she could give some of her story.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m tired, it’s like 12:30 and my sleep schedule is whack.  Y’all go to bed at reasonable times unlike me.  Yeah I don’t know this fic could be really crappy but I didn’t go and re read it before posting (this always turns out badly because I’ll find really dumb typos) but anyway I hope that you enjoyed, thanks for reading.  Good morning/night/afternoon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>